FROZEN
by kisafuuma
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, seorang raja sekaligus clover api. Sebuah ramalan membuat ia harus pergi menuju istana Frozen. Disana ia harus membebaskan seorang ratu dan mengobati rasa takutnya dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana perjalanan Akashi menuju istana Frozen? Lalu bagaimana dengan para sloth yang mengincar sang ratu? /Akaxfem!Kuro/ AoxMomo CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Prologue

**Minnaa! *ditabok readers**

**Huuu...hidoi ssu, padahal aku bakalan serius bikin fict kali ini ssu.**

***eh? Bikin lagi?**

**Iya ssu, ini terinspirasi dari movie yang judulnya Frozen. Aku suka karena lagunya, terus tau2 muncul AkaKuro dalam kepalaku. Yah, kalau mengecewakan maafkan daku ssu. Daku masih perawan ssu T^T**

**Yak, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai ssu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Frozen ****kisafuuma**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, adult content, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Frozen***

~Miracle Castle~

Suatu hari, di sebuah kerajaan bernama Miracle Kingdom dimana kerajaan ini terletak di daerah pegunungan es yang cukup dingin. Daerah ini terkenal dengan para penyihir berelemen dan semua orang mempunyai sihir tersebut. Meski begitu, semuanya begitu rukun dan damai dalam memakai sihir mereka. Ada lima elemen utama yang digunakan, yaitu air, api, tanah, angin, dan petir.

Tiap orang akan mendapatkan satu elemen sihir. Orang yang paling menguasai tiap elemen disebut clover. Ada lima orang clover yang menjadi petinggi kerajaan, mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sang clover api ; Aomine Daiki, sang clover tanah ; Midorima Shintarou, sang clover angin; Kise Ryouta, sang clover air; dan yang terakhir Murasakibara Atsushi, sang clover petir.

Akashi Seijuurou, merupakan seorang raja sekaligus menyandang clover api. Selain berurusan dengan hal-hal kekerajaan, ia juga membimbing anak-anak berelemen api dan melatih mereka cara menggunakannya. Pemuda surai merah dengan mata heterokrom merah-emas ini sangatlah tegas dalam membimbing anak didiknya, terutama laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Kise yang berelemen air, ia cenderung lebih lembut karena kebanyakan yang memiliki elemen ini adalah perempuan.

Tiap orang memiliki elemen yang berbeda, namun mungkinkah jika ada elemen diluar mereka?

*Frozen*

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di seluruh lorong kerajaan. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan pakaian hitam ksatrianya berjalan dengan cepat menuju suatu ruangan khusus kerajaan. Matanya menatap tajam sekitarnya. Terlihat banyak lukisan-lukisan besar yang menggambarkan kegiatan kerajaan terpampang di sepanjang lorong.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat sudah ada empat clover bawahannya tengah menunggunya di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, serta seorang peramal masa depan Mibuchi Reo.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Akashi"ucap Reo sambil membungkuk hormat. Empat clover lainnya juga ikut membungkukkan badan. Akashi diam, lalu ia ikut duduk di meja bundarnya.

Mereka duduk melingkar dengan Akashi di tengah-tengahnya, sedangkan sang peramal berada di seberang Akashi duduk dengan bola kristalnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ritual ramalan pagi ini. Tuan-tuan keluarkan elemen sihir kalian dengan meletakkan tangan kalian di simbol itu,"ucap Reo sambil menunjuk ke arah simbol yang muncul di meja bundar mereka.

Semua clover meletakkan tangan mereka di simbol itu dan mengeluarkan sihir mereka. Dari sihir tersebut, mereka membuat bola kristal Oha-asa milik Reo bersinar terang. "Lihatlah apa yang ada di dalam dan saya akan menafsirkannya. Dimulai dari Murasakibara-san,"ucap Reo.

Bola kristal mulai menunjukkan satu gambar di dalamnya dan Murasakibara menjawab, "Gunung"

Lalu, gambar berganti. Kali ini Midorima menjawab, "Salju"

Gambar berganti lagi. Kini giliran Aomine, "Istana putih"

Gambar berganti untuk yang keempat kali. Kise menjawab, "Es"

Untuk terakhir kalinya gambar berganti. Akashi melihat ke bola kristal dengan seksama. Kemudian, gambar di bola kristal pun muncul. "?"

"Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

"Aku melihat..."

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Reo, maupun empat clover lainnya dibuat penasaran olehnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia menjawab, "Wanita surai biru langit"

"!"

"Sudah waktunya ya..."gumam Reo. Semua clover menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Reo"perintah Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kalian pernah dengar mengenai rumor Istana Es yang tiba-tiba muncul di bagian paling selatan kerajaan ini?"tanya Reo. Semua mata terbelalak seakan akan terjadi bencana besar. Terutama Akashi yang kini menatap tajam sang peramal.

"Yang katanya ada seorang penyihir dengan elemen diluar kita ya?"tanya Kise.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali ceritanya. Waktu itu ada anak keturunan raja-raja kita sebelumnya, dimana anak itu dianugerahi elemen es. Elemen tersebut sangatlah kuat, bahkan untuk anak itu sendiri tak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi, ketika suasana hatinya sedang senang ia bisa mengendalikan elemen tersebut sesuka hatinya tanpa menyakiti orang lain. Dan sebaliknya, ketika ia merasa ketakutan atau terancam, elemen tersebut bisa membahayakan orang sekitarnya. Bahkan dulu ia juga nyaris membunuh adiknya sendiri karena terlalu lama bermain dengan sihirnya,"jelas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu, ketika ia berusia 22 tahun dan dinobatkan sebagai ratu, sihirnya diketahui oleh para petinggi kerajaan. Karena terlalu takut, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari istananya dan menuju pegunungan bagian selatan dari kerajaan ini. Dan dengan kekuatan sihir elemennya, ia bisa membuat istananya sendiri di sana, tepat di atas Gunung Frozen. Maka, jadilah istana itu bernama istana Frozen, yang dimana semua bangunan istana tersebut terbuat dari es,"tambah Reo.

"cerita masih belum berakhir sampai situ. Beberapa tahun kemudian, istana Frozen diserang oleh para pasukan iblis. Mereka sering menyebut diri mereka sebagai Sloth. Para sloth berniat menguasai istana Frozen. Bahkan adik dan kekasih adiknya terbunuh oleh para Sloth. Karena amarah yang luar biasa oleh sang ratu, ia mengeluarkan seluruh sihirnya untuk membekukan semua Sloth tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Saking marahnya dia, ia berpikir apa gunanya ia memiliki kekuatan bila tak bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk membekukan dirinya sendiri bersama para pelayan setianya yang ia sebut sebagai Olaf. Dan sang ratu tertidur selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang bisa menghilangkan ketakutan dalam dirinya agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi,"lanjut Reo.

Semua tercengang mendengar cerita Istana Frozen dari Reo. Bahkan Akashi sendiri sampai tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dentang jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sedangkan mereka sendiri baru saja memulai ritual mereka setengah jam yang lalu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ramalan hari ini?"tanya Akashi.

"Ramalan ini ditunjukkan untukmu, Akashi-san"ucap Reo.

"Aku?"

"Ya, menurut catatan sejarah Istana Frozen, sang Ratu tertidur selama beberapa abad lamanya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Dan kakek buyutmu pernah mencoba ke sana sekali. Namun..."

Reo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Kise dan Aomine meneguk ludahnya.

"...kakek buyutmu tidak kembali,"sambung Reo.

"Kenapa?"

"Diberitakan ia menghilang di dalam istana. Dan ada saksi yang merupakan salah seorang pasukan kerajaaan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat bayangan kakek buyutmu sedang diterkam oleh beberapa ekor serigala putih dan orang-orang kerdil berpakaian serba putih. Kemungkinan ia dibunuh oleh penghuni istana Frozen,"jelas Reo.

"Jadi...apa ramalan untukku hari ini?"tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-san, kau adalah raja. Kau orang terpilih. Maka dari itu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau akan pergi ke sana untuk membangunkan sang Ratu,"ucap Reo pada akhirnya. Semua terbelalak tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Reo. Bahkan Akashi sendiri sampai membeku di kursinya. Aomine berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau bermaksud menyuruh Akashi untuk ke sana? Disana daerah berbahaya lho!"ujar Aomine.

"Benar ssu! Bagaimana kalau sampai Akashicchi tersesat disana?"tambah Kise.

"Benar, nodayo. Bahkan miasma sihir istana Frozen jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kalian kira. Kita juga tidak tahu makhluk macam apa yang pernah menyerang kakek buyut Akashi. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, nodayo. Aku hanya memperingatkan,"ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapat Akashi-san sendiri?"tanya Reo. Semua menoleh ke arah Akashi yang kini menopang dagunya denga kedua punggung tangannya.

"Aku terima tugas itu,"jawabnya mantap.

"Tunggu!"

"Akashicchi!"

"Diam. Keputusanku mutlak. Dan kalian tak bisa menolaknya,"tegas Akashi. Aomine dan Kise langsung terdiam di tempat duduk mereka. Murasakibara sendiri hanya menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Anoo...Aka-chin.."

"Ya, Atsushi?"

"Kalau soal jalan ke sana, aku tahu jalan cepatnya kok,"ucap Murasakibara sambil menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tahu dari mana memang?"tanya Aomine.

"Aku pernah patroli ke bagian selatan. Dari kejauhan 120 kilometer, aku bisa melihat istana Frozen yang berada di atas Gunung Frozen dengan menggunakan Piffle Jet. Dan lagi, ada sebuah pelindung transparan melindungi istana tersebut. Kalau mau cepat, kita bisa pakai Piffle Jet sampai kejauhan 5 kilometer dari miasma pelindung istana. Sisanya bisa memakai sihir terbang atau sapu terbang,"jelas Murasakibara lalu menguap.

Akashi mengangguk setuju. Tidak salah ia menugaskan Murasakibara untuk patroli ke selatan kerajaan beberapa bulan lalu. Dan seperti sekarang, ia sudah menetapkan rencananya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan perbekalan menuju istana Frozen,"ucap Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apa tidak kami temani saja?"tanya Kise.

"Hmm, Ryouta dan Atsushi ikut denganku. Daiki dan Shintarou akan menjaga istana dan tetaplah membimbing anak didik kalian. Beritahukan pada anak didikku, Ryouta, dan Atsushi untuk meliburkan mereka sementara,"perintah Akashi. Midorima dan Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Nah, kita mulai petualangan kita,"

*Frozen*

**To be continued...**

**Wah, masih dikit yah? Tapi ngga apa-apa aku usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi. Mind to RnR?**


	2. In My Think

***FROZEN***

Setelah mengadakan pertemuan berdurasi dua jam tersebut, akhirnya kelima clover keluar dari ruang ramalnya. Akashi masih berpikir tentang misteri istana Frozen dan sang ratu yang membekukan diri di dalamnya. Menurut observasi Murasakibara, miasma pelindung istana Frozen sangatlah kuat, bahkan burung yang akan mendekati daerah itu langsung berbalik arah. Kalau pun ada makhluk hidup yang masuk ke sana pun juga tak diketahui akan jadi apa makhluk tersebut. Namun, yang ia pikirkan saat ini juga tentang wanita berambut biru langit dengan mahkota berwarna putih salju dengan pakaian juga serba putih yang ia lihat dalam posisi memeluk lutut dan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

Memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar meski sedikit. Wanita yang ia lihat dalam kristal oha-asa milik Reo terlihat familiar baginya. Tapi, masalahnya kapan ia pernah melihat wanita bersurai biru itu?

Istana Frozen memang sudah lama ada sejak zaman kakek buyutnya. Namun, ia juga mendengar dari Reo bahwa suatu saat ada keturunannya yang akan membebaskan sang ratu dari istana es miliknya. Karena istana Frozen adalah wujud dari pelarian sang ratu dari ketakutannya selama ia di istana asalnya.

"Akashi...Akashicchi.."

"Hah?"

Akashi sadar dari lamunannya ketika Kise menepuk pundaknya. "Kau kenapa Akashicchi?"tanya Kise khawatir. Aomine dan Midorima yang sudah berada di depan Akashi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Akashi menggeleng dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kerajaan. Aomine bertanya pada Kise dan hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menyuruh pelayannya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Sang pelayan langsung menunduk mengerti dan bergegas menyiapkan segala peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Sambil menunggu sang pelayan menyiapkan peralatannya, ia membuka pintu balkon yang menghadap halaman belakang istana.

Terlihat halaman istana ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan setiap bunga adalah lambang dari tiap clover. Tulip kuning untuk clover air atau bunga milik Kise, camelia biru untuk clover tanah atau bunga milik Aomine, anggrek hijau untuk clover angin atau bunga milik Midorima, lavender untuk clover petir atau bunga milik Murasakibara.

Dan yang terakhir adalah mawar merah untuk clover api atau bunga milik Akashi.

Terlihat tiap bunga juga di tanam sesuai pola para clover. Mawar merah di tanam dengan pola api, tulip kuning di tanam dengan pola air, orchid biru di tanam dengan pola tanah, anggrek hijau di tanam dengan pola angin, dan lavender di tanam dengan pola petir.

Akashi mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya dan menerawangnya sesuai dengan pola api yang berada di bawahnya. Dan tentunya pola tanamannya sesuai dengan yang ada di tangannya, terlihat seakan-akan pola yang memenuhi hampir tiga perempat halamannya itu hanya satu genggaman tangannya saja. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kembali seperti habis mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Kemudian sang pelayan memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa persiapannya sudah selesai.

Akashi mengangguk dan menyuruh sang pelayan membawa barangnya ke Murasakibara yang kini sudah bersiap di depan istana dengan Piffle Jet milik kerajaan. Piffle ini dapat menempuh kecepatan 120 km/jam dalam lima menit hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan sang pengendali. Pada setir jet tersebut terdapat sensor kekuatan elemen yang akan mengubah sihir menjadi bahan bakar Piffle Jet. Piffle Jet hanya akan menyala jika sang pengendara sudah melewati level sihir Crock C. Rata-rata yang dapat mencapai level ini hanyalah para prajurit istana.

Namun, desain Piffle Jet untuk para prajurit dengan clover sangat berbeda. Piffle Jet untuk para prajurit didesain lebih minimalis dan satu jet diisi dua orang, sedangkan untuk para clover Piffle Jet milik mereka hanya di desain untuk satu orang. Dan bahan bakar Piffle Jet milik mereka juga sesuai dengan elemen mereka dan sensor kekuatan elemen Piffle bisa menerima sihir clover yang sangat tinggi sekali pun sehingga ketika mengendarainya akan seperti kecepatan meteor jatuh. Bahkan suara gemanya bila sudah mencapai kecepatan diatas rata-rata maka akan terdengar sampai hampir ke seluruh penjuru negeri Miracle.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Murasakibara yang kini memakai Piffle Jet pribadi miliknya. Bentuknya seperti kelelawar berwarna ungu lavender dengan dua knalpot turbo di belakangnya. Dan beruntungnya hanya Piffle Jet milik Murasakibara saja yang di desain untuk dua orang. Sisanya seperti Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima hanya memiliki satu tempat duduk. Karena Akashi tahu yang bisa ia perintah untuk mengendarai Piffle Jet untuknya hanyalah Murasakibara.

Terlihat sang pelayan membuka bagasi dimensi di Piffle Jet milik Murasakibara, lalu memasukkan perlengkapan Akashi di dalamnya. Oh, sebagai tambahan tiap Piffle Jet memiliki bagasi yang disebut bagasi dimensi. Ini merupakan perpaduan antara ilmu teknologi dan sihir yang menghasilkan bagasi dimensi yang dapat memuat banyak barang tanpa harus merasa terbebankan pada saat penerbangan berlangsung.

Akashi menaiki Piffle Jet tersebut dan duduk di samping kanan Murasakibara. Murasakibara memencet tombol pengaktifan sensor sihir pada setirnya, lalu ia keluarkan sihirnya. Motor Piffle Jet pun menyala dan menghasilkan bunyi berdenging yang halus. Piffle Jet pun mulai mengambang untuk berangkat. Namun sebelum itu, seorang berjubah hitam berlari tunggang-langgang ke arah mereka.

"Akashi-sama! Murasakibara-sama!"teriak orang itu.

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang ia kenal berlari ke arahnya. "Atsushi, turun sebentar"perintahya. "Baik,"sahut Murasakibara.

Piffle Jet pun kembali turun dan menyentuh tanah. Orang yang berlari itu –yang ternyata adalah Reo- sekarang berada di sisi Piffle Jet mereka.

"Ada apa, Reo?"tanya Akashi dengan tatapan intens yang mungkin kesal karena perjalanannya tertunda.

"Haahh...hahh...ha...Akashi-sama, saya lupa memberitahu Anda. Ada yang tertinggal sebelum Anda pergi,"ucapnya diselingi nafasnya yang memburu.

"Cepat berikan apa yang menurutmu tertinggal. Aku tak mau membuang waktuku di sini,"perintah Akashi.

"Ini..."Reo menyodorkan sebuah logam hitam dengan ukiran api ditengahnya dan tak lupa sebuah tali untuk mengalungkannya di leher.

"Apa ini?"tanya Akashi menerima logam itu.

"Itu adalah medali Black Fire. Kata Ayah saya, itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun dari para clover api. Ia berpesan kalau suatu saat seorang raja ditugaskan untuk pergi membebaskan sang ratu di istana Frozen, maka medali ini adalah alat untuk menghancurkan miasma istana tersebut agar bisa ditembus dengan mudah,"ucap Reo cepat.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara memakainya?"tanya Akashi.

"Anda harus mengalirkan sihir Anda sebesar-besarnya sampai medali itu lebih panas di tangan Anda. Kemudian melemparnya sejauh mungkin sampai mengenai miasma pelindung istana Frozen. Lalu, ini.."Reo memberi satu benda lagi. Kali ini sebuah batu berwarna biru langit dengan snow flake di dalamnya.

"Ini adalah batu snow flake. Bila Anda sudah sanpai pada kediaman sang ratu maka panaskanlah batu ini sampai berwarna keemasan. Kemudian taruh batu tersebut disebuah ukiran tempat batu ini akan di letakkan. Dan jangan lupa Anda tidak hanya sekedar menempelkannya. Setelah Anda letakkan, pastikan masih mengalirkan sihir Anda ke batu tersebut. Lalu, perlahan kuatkan aliran sihir Anda sedikit demi sedikit sampai es sang ratu pecah secara perlahan supaya sang ratu tidak terluka di dalamnya,"jelas Reo.

Akashi menerima kedua benda tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku baju rompi panjangnya. "Terima kasih, Reo. Aku akan be-"

"Ah, satu lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Sebalum batu snowflake Anda pakai, temuilah seseorang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei di negeri Seirin. Ia akan memberi petunjuk seputar istana Frozen. Dengan begitu Anda tidak akan kesulitan ketika Anda sampai di istana Frozen dan menemui sang Ratu,"ucap Reo pada akhirnya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu,"sahut Akashi.

"Aka-chin, kita sudah mepet waktu nih,"ujar Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Iya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga istana. Suruh Kise menggantikanku dan menemaninya dengan Aomine,"ucap Akashi.

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

"Ayo berangkat, Atsushi."

"Hm.."

Piffle Jet kembali dinyalakan dan kini mengambang ke atas hingga ketinggian seratus meter. Angin yang berhembus kencang dari mesin Piffle Jet pun menerpa rambut Reo dan baju jubahnya. Kemudian, Piffle Jet milik Murasakibara pun melesat cepat menembus awan.

Dibawahnya dapat Akashi lihat para warga tengah beraktifitas di bawahnya. Para warga yang mendengar suara Piffle Jet yang menggema langsung mengadah ke atas.

"Itu Raja Akashi-sama!"seru seorang bocah laki-laki sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Akashi-sama!"

Semua warga langung bersorak memanggil raja mereka, Akashi. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat rakyatnya bahagia dan ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Lambaiannya pun disambut oleh para warga dengan senang. Ia kembali menghadap depan untuk melihat perjalanan yang akan ia lewati setelah ini.

_Ini baru dimulai..._

**To be continued...**

**Kurang greget ya? Umm, kalau kurang kasih tahu kurangnya dimana ya. Jangan takut untuk mereview karena saya sedang butuh saran. Mind to RnR?**


	3. At Seirin Village

***FROZEN***

Piffle milik Murasakibara –yang ditumpangi Akashi- kini melesat menuju sebuah desa yang berada di sebelah tenggara kerajaan Miracle. Desa itu bernama desa Seirin. Seperti yang dikatakan Reo, ia akan menemui seorang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei untuk mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai cara masuk ke istana Frozen. Dan tentunya tidak dengan tanpa hambatan. Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di desa itu dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Akashi hanya bisa mendengus kesal selama perjalanan karena Murasakibara kelihatannya agak ogah-ogahan mengendarai Piffle Jet miliknya. Namun, untung tak bertahan lama. Sesampainya disana, Murasakibara mendaratkan Piffle Jet miliknya di depan gerbang desa tersebut.

Kemudian, Akashi turun dari Piffle Jet dan diikuti oleh Murasakibara. Terpampang sebuah papan besar dengan tulisan kaligrafi Jepang yang bertuliskan 'Seirin' yang menunjukkan bahwa itulah nama desa tersebut. Keadaan desa ini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di kota tempat ia tinggal. Tak lama datang seorang pemuda dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter berambut merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam di bawahnya. Matanya crimson gelap dan alisnya bercabang, tatapan matanya seperti macan yang buas.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Akashi. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda,"ucap orang itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih. Lama tak jumpa, Taiga"sahut Akashi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Taiga atau Kagami Taiga adalah salah satu pengurus desa Seirin. Di samping menjadi pengurus desa, ia juga menjadi mata-mata milik Akashi. Taiga hanya terkekeh pelan saat nama kecilnya di sebut dengan gaya bicara Akashi yang terkesan meledeknya.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa. Kau ada urusan dengan Kiyoshi kan?"ucap Kagami lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"tanya Akashi.

"Ahomine yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang ia disuruh Reo-san untuk menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu di sini. Nah, sekarang ikutlah denganku,"jawab Kagami singkat lalu berjalan di depan mereka.

Akashi hanya diam mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kagami sambil berjalan mengikutinya. Dalam perjalanan mereka terlihat warga sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka. Ada yang sedang tawar-menawar barang mereka dengan penjual, ada yang sedang menempa pedang dengan kekuatan sihir mereka, mengambil air yang tentunya juga memakai kekuatan mereka yang berelemen air, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah! Itu Akashi-sama!"seru seorang anak kecil menunjuk Akashi. Akashi terhenti sebentar menatap anak itu. Seketika semua warga langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka menyambutnya dengan senang bahkan ada yang memberanikan diri untuk bersalaman dengannya. Akashi tak keberatan bila bersalaman dengan rakyatnya sendiri. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya dan bersalaman dengan mereka, bahkan untuk anak-anak sendiri ia sampai mencium kening mereka agar mereka mendapat keberkahan. Leluhurnya sudah turun-menurun mengajarkan hal ini ke setiap generasinya. Untuk para raja yang bila mencium kening anak-anak, maka keberkahan akan sampai pada sang raja dan anak tersebut tidak akan tersesat dalam hidupnya.

Akashi menyudahi acara salaman dan kecup kening dengan para warga. Ia meminta mereka untuk memberi jalan padanya agar ia segera sampai pada orang ia tuju. Warga langsung membubarkan diri dengan sebagian masih terpukau dengan kebijaksanaan seorang Akashi. Akashi kembali mengikuti Murasakibara dan Kagami menuju kediaman Kiyoshi Teppei.

*FROZEN*

"Yosh! ini dia rumahnya,"ucap Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Di sini ya..."gumam Akashi.

"Nah, masuklah."ucap Kagami sambil membuka kode rumah yang merupakan kantor kepala desa Seirin sekaligus kediaman Kiyoshi Teppei.

Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kagami masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan Kagami kembali menutup pintu. Ruangan kantor ini tidak terkesan seperti kantor pada kerajaan. Terkesan minimalis dengan meja duduk dengan beralaskan bantal dan sandaran empuk yang nyaman. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat karpet putih dan meja duduk kaca dengan empat bantal putih di sekitarnya. Ruangan itu juga bercat putih dengan paduan warna hitam dan merah di atas dekat plafon.

"Guk! Guk!"nyalak seekor anjing jenis husky berbulu hitam-putih dan bermata bluenette. Anjing itu juga memakai sejenis kaos berwarna hitam-putih dengan garis merah. Bahkan ada nomor punggungnya pula. Anjing pakai kaos basket?, batin Akashi agak heran melihat anjing tersebut.

"Nigou! Kenapa kau disini?"seru Kagami terlonjak ke belakang. Dan Akashi tambah heran dengan reaksi Kagami saat melihat anjing yang bernama Nigou itu. Ia mencoba mengusirnya, tapi yang terjadi malah anjing itu mengejar Kagami hingga berlari memutari meja ruang tengah tersebut.

"Taiga, kau terlihat bodoh sekali. Masa' sama anjing saja takut?"ujar Akashi dengan bulir keringat di pipinya.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ini kan trauma anjing! (guk! Guk!) huwaaa! Menjauhlah kau Nigou!"jerit Kagami sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke Nigou agar menjauh.

"Hei, hei. Tidak usah begitu juga kenapa, Kagami-kun?"tanya seseorang dengan nada agak mengejek.

Orang itu masuk ke ruang tengah rumah itu. Pemuda itu berambut coklat dengan mata dan alis bewarna senada dengan rambutnya. Tatapannya begitu ramah dan lembut membuat siapa saja akan membuat persepsi bahwa ia adalah orang baik. Tapi pernyataan tersebut bukanlah sebuah sindiran, tapi memang kenyataan bahwa orang itu baik.

"Yosh! Salam kenal, saya Kiyoshi Teppei. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia Akashi"ucap Kiyoshi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Teppei. Panggil aku Sei seperti kita dulu,"ucap Akashi sedikit menyanggah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Sei"ujar Kiyoshi tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidaklah gatal.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Atsushi.."

"Hm?"

"Mana Ryouta?"tanya Akashi pada Murasakibara.

"Kise-chin akan menyusul sebentar la-"

"Permisi!"seru seseorang berambut kuning yang kini mengetok-ngetok pintu. Kagami langsung sigap menghampiri pintu dan membuka kode sihirnya. Pintu terbuka dan tiba-tiba menghamburlah seorang makhluk warna kuning dengan pakaian ksatria putih-kuningnya ke tubuh Kagami.

"Kagamicchii!"

"Huwa! Kise!"jerit Kagami yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan orang –yang diketahui adalah Kise- yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Kise-kun, lama tak bertemu,"sapa Kiyoshi.

"Ah! Kiyoshicchi! Lama tak jumpa ssu. Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"sahut Kise sekarang berdiri dari tubuh Kagami.

"Kakiku masih harus melewati masa-masa pemulihan. Kau tahu kan waktu perang dengan desa Josei itu cukup membuatku tak bisa lari lagi ke medan perang?"ujar Kiyoshi.

"Uhmm...aku tahu itu ssu. Dan itu salahku juga karena tak tepat waktu menolongmu,"ucap Kise dengan wajah menyesal.

"Yaahh, tak usah diingat lagi. Toh, itu juga sudah lama, lagipula kita juga menang perang kan saat itu?"ujar Kiyoshi.

"Yaahh.."sahut Kise dengan senyum sedih.

"Ehm!"Akashi berdeham membuat Kiyoshi dan Kise langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau terlambat?"tanya Akashi mengintimidasi.

"Err...etto...sa-saya harus mengurus anak didikku sebentar ssu...aku harus memberitahu mereka secara langsung kalau tidak nanti istana kita kebanjiran seperti dulu. Ingat?"ujar Kise dengan terbata-bata.

Akashi berpikir sebentar. Oh, dia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia menyuruh Kise tugas luar dan Aomine menggantikan dia dengan guru yang lain. Para anak perempuan didiknya langsung mengamuk karena guru-tampan-nya pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka dulu. Dan yang terjadi adalah mereka mengerahkan semua air bah ke dalam istana dan membuat banjir besar seperti tsunami. Tentunya membuat Akashi marah dan memerintah mereka untuk segera membersihkan istana kalau tidak apinya akan melayang.

"Kau benar, Ryouta. Kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin Daiki yang sekarang marah dan memporak-porandakan istana dan membuatnya hancur dalam hitungan detik,"ujar Akashi pada akhirnya.

"Yaah, begitulah..."

"Tapi nanti hukuman mengairi tanaman istana kutambah jadi tiga kali lipat,"ucap Akashi singkat.

"Jahat ssu!"jerit Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

"Nee, Sei. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu? Bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tawar Kiyoshi.

"...baiklah,"

Semuanya pun duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan melingkari meja kaca ruangan itu. Akashi duduk di antara Kise dan Murasakibara, sedangkan Kiyoshi duduk bersama Kagami. "Ah, aku lupa seuatu. Tunggu sebentar ya.."ucap Kagami tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri menuju dalam ruangan lain yang sepertinya adalah dapur.

Ia kembali dengan membawa banyak kue-kue dan satu yang berbeda. Itu adalah...

"Are? Kenapa sup tofu?"tanya Kise.

"Untuk Akashi tentunya,"jawab Kagam.

"Terima kasih, Taiga. Kau memang hebat dalam menyajikan hidangan kesukaanku.."puji Akashi.

"Ya-yaah, bukankah itu sudah biasa?"sahut Kagami sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Dasar tsundere, batin Akashi sambil menyesap sup tofu miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Kaga-chin. Kamu tahu saja kalau aku sedang ingin ngemil,"ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah polosnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil satu kue dengan blueberry di atasnya dan memakannya.

"Nah, sambil makan bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi, Sei?"ujar Kiyoshi.

"Boleh, jadi ini menyangkut ramalan hari ini..."

Akashi berdeham sebentar untuk mengambil jeda. Murasakibara tetap dengan kue blueberry yang ia makan, Kagami mengunyah burgernya, dan Kiyoshi menyesap tehnya. Akashi menatap sup tofunya yang dimana tahu putihnya berada di dasar mangkuk kecilnya dan pantulan dirinya terlihat samar di atas permukaan air sup yang masih mengepulkan uap panasnya.

"Ramalan hari ini juga tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Kali ini..."

"Kau harus pergi kan?"potong Kiyoshi kini memasang wajah serius.

Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kiyoshi tak percaya. "Aku tahu itu dari Riko. Ia meramal dengan kartu tarotnya dan hasilnya sama dengan yang akan kau ucapkan,"lanjut Kiyoshi.

"Itu..."

"Yah, kau benar. Sejarah tentang istana Frozen akan kembali terulang dan kau orang terpilih yang akan membangunkannya,"ujar Kiyoshi.

"Dan untuk itulah aku datang ke sini,"ucap Akashi rendah.

"Eh?"

"Aku di suruh Reo untuk menyodorkan ini padamu. Kupikir kau tahu tentang ini,"ucap Akashi sambil merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Ia menyodorkan batu snowflake dan medali hitam dengan pola api di tengahnya –atau sebutan lainnya Black Fire-.

"Hm, kau memang persiapan sekali, Sei. Namun, ini semua belum sempurna,"ucap Kiyoshi.

"Maksud?"

"Medali Black Fire ini umurnya sudah lama sekali, harus ditempa kembali sebelum dipakai. Karena kalau tidak ditempa ulang, benda ini tak akan mau menerima sihir darimu. Lalu batu snowflake ini..."

Kiyoshi mengangkat batu snowflake yang ada di tangannya.

"Batu ini sebenarnya salah satu dari tujuh batu snowflake yang ada di negeri ini. Kamu baru mendapat satu, batu ini bernama 'The Mind of Snow'. Untuk membangunkan sang ratu, kau butuh tujuh batu snowflake untuk membuka segel sihir sang ratu,"ujar Kiyoshi.

"Lalu, dimana enam batu lainnya?"tanya Akashi.

"Enam lainnya tersebar di enam negeri. Pertama, negeri Miracle atau tepatnya disini. Kedua, di negeri Teiko. Ketiga, negeri Shuutoku. Keempat, negeri Kaijo. Kelima, negeri Touo. Dan terakhir adalah negeri Rakuzan. Tapi, tempat untuk menyembunyikan batu itu juga aku tak tahu pasti,"jelas Kiyoshi.

"..."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita bisa menemukan enam batu lainnya?"tanya Kise.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku punya sesuatu yang membantu kalian,"ucap Kiyoshi. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo, ikut aku sebentar,"ucapnya.

Kiyoshi mendekat ke sebuah lemari kayu. Ia menarik beberapa buku di deret kedua lemari itu. Lalu, tak lama lemari itu bergeser ke kanan dan membuka sebuah ruang dimensi. Kiyoshi masuk dan diikuti empat orang dibelakangnya. Setelah melewati dimensi itu, mereka sampai pada sebuah ruang perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Mereka mendekati ke salah satu deret buku yang umurnya sudah lama. Deretan buku itu terletak paling pojok perpustakaan. Kiyoshi mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah maroon yang sudah usang dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah fragmen kunci berwarna emas dengan bentuk tak beraturan. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi menuju sebuah lukisan bunga lily biru transparan yang berada di antara lukisan bunga besar di dinding perpustakaan. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa lukisan bunga satu itu adalah yang paling kecil diantara semua lukisan. Ukurannya bisa dibilang hanya 4R saja.

Kiyoshi membuka lukisan itu layaknya sebuah pintu brankas. Di dalamnya terdapat pintu besi dengan sebuah tempat untuk fragmen kunci emas tadi. Kiyoshi memasukkan fragmen itu ke dalam lubang kunci fragmen tadi dan membuka kode brankas tersebut. Barulah pintu brankas terbuka.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah buku berwarna abu-abu –atau mendekati warna perak- yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali umurnya. Kiyoshi mengambil buku itu dan memperlihatkan pada empat rekan dari negeri Miracle ini.

"Ini adalah kumpulan cerita yang berkaitan dengan munculnya istana Frozen beberapa abad yang lalu. Bahkan disini juga diceritakan bagaimana perasaan sang ratu saat ia sudah berhasil membangun istananya sendiri. Tapi beberapa halaman sepertinya terobek di dalamnya karena beberapa cerita tak boleh di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Aku juga tak tahu apa alasan dicabutnya halaman itu hingga kita tak bisa mengetahuinya,"jelas Kiyoshi.

Kemudian, ia membawanya ke sebuah meja perpustakaan yang biasa dipakai untuk duduk dan membaca. Mereka semua mengitari buku itu dan melihat dengan seksama tulisan-tulisan tipis yang tercetak pada buku itu. Ada beberapa gambar yang menceritakan tentang masa-masa kerajaan Miracle sebelumnya. Raja memerintah rakyatnya ditemani sang ratu berjubah hijau tua disebelahnya. Ini berarti pada saat itu yang memerintah adalah orang-orang berelemen angin. Kemudian, terlihat seorang anak perempuan lahir dengan rambut berwarna biru langit.

"Ini adalah sepenggal cerita kerajaan Miracle dulu. Raja dan Ratu berlemen angin saat itu memerintah negeri ini. Kemudian mereka memiliki anak perempuan pertama bernama Kuroko Setsuna. Anak ini dilahirkan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia dianugerahi oleh dewa sebuah kekuatan yang diluar elemen negeri ini. Dan elemen yang ia miliki adalah..."jelas Kiyoshi.

"Es,"jawab Akashi.

"Ya. Namun ternyata, elemen itu sangatlah kuat terutama saat sang putri merasa ketakutan. Lalu, diusianya yang ke tujuh, keluarga kerajaan memanggil seorang peramal di negeri mereka. Peramal tersebut adalah leluhur dari keluarga Reo. Peramal tersebut meramalkan tentang takdir anak pertama mereka. Ia bilang bahwa anak itu suatu saat akan di serang oleh kejahatan karena kekuatannya akan membawa petaka. Peramal itu juga menggunakan kristal Oha-asa untuk menggambarkan peristiwa masa depan putri Kuroko. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya diterkam oleh beberapa ekor serigala. Putri Kuroko langsung takut akan ramalan itu. Tapi sang peramal menambahkan bila ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk kebaikan, maka takdir itu tidak akan sampai padanya. Sebaliknya, bila ia tak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, maka ia akan diserang kejahatan tersebut."

"Setelah putri Kuroko mendengar semua ramalan itu. Ia jadi lebih sering berada di kamarnya dan jarang mau keluar, kecuali untuk makan dan ke kamar kecil. Sisanya ia habiskan dalam kamarnya dengan membaca buku. Ia selalu takut untuk menghadapi dunia luar. Lain halnya adik sang putri yang bernama Kuroko Sakuya. Sakuya yang berelemen angin justru iri dengan sang kakak. Meski begitu ia tetap ingin kakaknya bisa bersamanya dan mengobati rasa takutnya. Pernah suatu malam ia mengajak kakaknya bermain di aula kerajaan. Sakuya meminta agar Kuroko memainkan sihirnya bersama dia. Awalnya berjalan bagus karena sang kakak bisa mengendalikan sihir es miliknya. Namun ketika ia bermain dengan membuat gunung-gunung es yang di lompati adiknya, tanpa sengaja sihirnya mengenai anak itu dan anak tersebut jatuh. Kuroko menangisi keteledorannya dalam memakai sihir. Dan seketika itu pula, seisi aula kerajaan diselimuti es. Lihat pada gambar ini..."jelas Kiyoshi. Ia membuka lembaran baru buku perak itu. Ada sebuah lukisan dimana sebuah ruangan berwarna putih salju dengan seorang anak berambut biru langit memeluk anak lainnya.

Akashi melihat lukisan itu dengan seksama. Memang benar itu adalah Kuroko sedang memeluk adiknya. Namun hanya kepala biru langitnya saja yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Akashi memegang kepalanya dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya juga langsung menggigil ketika sebuah hawa dingin dalam dirinya menyerang. Ia memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Dan entah kenapa semua menjadi hitam seketika. Lalu, terlihat sebuah gambaran dari pelupuk matanya seorang anak berambut biru langit sedang menangis dengan seorang anak berambut hijau di dalam pelukannya.

"Sakuya...hiks...maaf, Sakuya...maaf.."isak anak itu.

Akashi dapat melihat tetesan air mata anak bersurai biru muda itu. Namun, ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya. 'Kumohon, jangan menangis...'batin Akashi sambil menggapai anak itu.

Namun, ia langsung tersadarkan dengan sebuah guncangan pada dirinya. "Akashicchi! Akashicchi!"

"Hah?"

"Akashicchi, kenapa kau pingsan?"tanya Kise khawatir. Saat tersadar ternyata ia sudah dalam pelukan Kise yang kini berperan sebagai sandarannya. Kiyoshi, Murasakibara, dan Kagami mengitari Akashi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aka-chin, jangan-jangan kamu lapar makanya kamu pingsan tadi,"ujar Murasakibara dengan polos.

"Murasakibara! Ini bukan saatnya membuat lelucon,"tegur Kagami.

"Akashi, memangnya apa yang kau lihat dalam kepalamu setelah melihat tadi?"tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku...melihat anak berambut biru langit yang di lukisan tadi menangis,"ucap Akashi dengan nada rendah. Sekali lagi ia mencermati apa yang ia lihat dalam pelupuk matanya tadi. Anak perempuan berambut biru langit sama seperti yang ia lihat saat melakukan ritual ramalan hari ini.

"Ternyata memang benar ya,"gumam Kiyoshi.

"Huh?"

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke atas,"ucap Kiyoshi. Semua mengangguk setuju, Kise membantu Akashi berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu dimensi.

'_...hiks...tolong aku...'_

Akashi kembali membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu dalam kepalanya. Ia sempat membalikkan badannya untuk menatap buku yang dibawa Kiyoshi kembali dalam brankas miliknya. Lalu ia kembali tersadar saat Kise memanggilnya.

'Aneh...kepalaku rasanya penuh akan bayang-bayang Kuroko,'batin Akashi saat keluar dari pintu dimensi. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Aku harus segera menolongnya,'

**To be continued...**

**Thanks buat Misamime, , Aoi Yukari, Dere Dere 02, dan Rey Ai yang merupakan reviewer pertamaku. Well, maaf ya kalo kurang greget. Aku usahakan bisa lanjut lagi. **

**Mind to RnR ?**


	4. Night and Fate

***FROZEN***

Akashi kini terbaring di atas kasur putih yang merupakan prabot kamar tamu milik Kiyoshi. Setelah makan malam, hampir tak sepatah kata pun Akashi berbicara dengan alasan kepalanya masih pusing. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan malam ini. Namun, sampai saat ini –pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat- Akashi masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Dari tadi setiap ia memejamkan mata, pasti terbuka lagi. Ia pejamkan lagi, lalu terbuka lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Akhirnya ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka gorden kamarnya. Terlihat cahaya bulan sabit yang redup masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Awan-awan terlihat mendung meski tak akan hujan. Ia membuka jendela dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Udara dingin menyapu permukaan kulit Akashi yang dimana Akashi hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana training hitam. Eh? Celana training? Ya, memang benar ia memakai celana training. Karena tiap ia akan keluar dari istana ia akan berpakaian layaknya anak sekolah yang ingin mengikuti pelajaran olahraga sebagai penyamaran.

Perlu diketahui negeri Miracle tidaklah seperti negeri dongeng pada umumnya yang dimana para , raja memakai baju kehormatan yang mahal dan mewah, sedangkan rakyatnya yang pria memakai pakaian ala Robin Hood dan yang wanita memakai pakaian ala putri yang bagian bawahnya berupa rok lebar. Negeri Miracle semua sudah berubah, mulai dari pakaian, bangunan, dan lainnya pun sudah maju. Bahkan pakaian anak sekolahan pun seperti seragam sailor dan seragam standar –jas dan dasi- pun ada. Hanya bedanya pakaian mereka dibedakan sesuai elemen mereka.

Seragam kuning untuk elemen air, seragam biru untuk elemen tanah, seragam hijau untuk elemen angin, dan seterusnya. Meski begitu, semua murid yang berbeda elemen bisa belajar dalam satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan semua aturan yang berlaku bagi setiap pengendali elemen.

Oke, sampai mana tadi? Oya, kembali ke Akashi. Kini ia duduk di pagar balkon yang terbuat dari besi yang dicat merah marun. Satu kakinya ia angkat sampai ke atas pagar besi itu dan memangku sikunya di lutut yang ia angkat tadi. Ia memangku wajahnya dengan tangan berpangku lututnya. Hembusan angin malam menggoyangkan helaian rambut merah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Matanya menatap sayu bulan sabit yang kini menjadi teman malamnya dan juga pemandangan desa Seirin yang kini menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Dari tempat ia duduk saat ini, ia dapat melihat menara istana Miracle yang menjulang tinggi dengan bendera berkibar di tiap puncaknya.

'Kuroko Setsuna...'batin Akashi kembali mengingat bayang-bayangnya saat ia diramal tadi pagi. Surai biru langit seperti langit musim panas dengan sebuah tiara putih salju menghiasi kepalanya. Matanya tertutup dan bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Namun sayang, wanita yang ia lihat itu terlihat bersedih dalam kurungan es miliknya sendiri dalam kurun waktu berabad-abad hanya menunggu 'sesuatu' yang akan mengeluarkan dirinya. Kemudian berganti lagi menjadi bayang-bayang ilusi dibalik pelupuk mata Akashi saat ia melihat lukisan serba putih dan disana ada seorang anak perempuan bersurai biru langit sedang menangisi anak lain –yang ternyata adiknya- yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang wanita itu membuat kepalanya pening. Bahkan pada saat yang bersamaan tubuhnya mengigil sendiri. Padahal suhu sekitarnya ini sedang hangat meski dalam waktu dekat akan datang musim dingin. Bulu kuduknya langsung terangkat ketika angin malam menggelitiki tengkuknya. Dengan segera ia menghangatkan dirinya dengan sihir apinya.

'Mungkin aku sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang...'batinnya.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tak lupa menutup jendela dan gorden kamarnya itu. Ia kembali menaiki kasurnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai dadanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Makin lama makin terasa berat hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat

***FROZEN***

'_...ngun...ba...ngun...bangun...'_

Suara itu bergema dan mengalun lembut membangunkan seseorang. 'suara siapa gerangan?'batin Akashi. Suara dari seorang yang sangat ia kenal, tapi ia tak tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud. Tapi suaranya sangat familiar baginya dan rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara ini entah dimana. Suara itu terus memanggilnya hingga dalam kegelapan pikirannya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

'Aku...dimana?'

'_bangun...kumohon...bangunlah..tolong...'_ucap suara itu lagi. Akashi hanya melihat sebuah cahaya redup dan permukaannya beriak-riak –sepertinya ia berada dalam air sekarang-.

'Siapa?'

'_...tsu...na...Ku...ko...'_

'Huh?'

'_Se...tsu...ro...'_

'Setsu-'

'_Setsu...na...'_

'!'

***FROZEN***

"...shi...Akashi...AKASHICCHI!"seru seseorang berambut pirang.

Akashi langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah beberapa guncangan menyerang tubuhnya yang kini terbaring di atas kasurnya. Matahari pagi menelusupkan cahayanya ke dalam kamar itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang –yang ternyata Kise- kini memasang wajah khawatir dengan beberapa tetes keringat meluncur dengan mulusnya hingga ujung wajah tampannya.

"Akashicchi, kau tak apa-apa? Tak biasanya kau mengeluarkan keringat dingin ssu. Kukira kamu demam. Apa kau mimpi buruk?"tanya Kise dengan khawatir.

"Hah?" satu jawaban singkat yang membuat Kise tambah penasaran. Akashi mengusap keningnya yang ternyata memang berkeringat. Badannya terasa dingin di dalam, tapi luarnya ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang mungkin sudah sampai ujung kakinya.

'Mimpi ya?'batin Akashi.

"Akashicchi?'panggil Kise.

"Uhh...maaf, Ryouta. Tapi, tolong bawakan aku air minum dulu,"pinta Akashi masih menaruh pergelangan tangannya di atas keningnya yang berkeringat. Nafasnya juga cukup sesak dan darahnya yang terpompa hingga nadinya pun berdetak kencang pun terasa di setiap titik nadinya.

Kise menuangkan air dari guci kaca di meja sebelah kasur Akashi ke dalam gelas kaca –yang ia bawa sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi atas saran Kiyoshi-. Kemudian, Kise membantu Akashi duduk di kasurnya, lalu menyodorkan gelas minumnya pada rajanya. Akashi menegak minuman itu sebelum akhirnya ia merasa lega.

"Akashicchi sudah enakan?"tanya Kise.

"Um...terima kasih, Ryouta."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia"ucap Kise.

"Mana panggilan dengan suffix '-cchi'mu? Panggil saja aku seperti biasa, Ryouta,"sanggah Akashi.

"Ta-tapi rasanya aku jadi tidak sopan padamu,"ucap Kise sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryputa"ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Uhm...iya, Akashicchi. Oya, ada sesuatu yang kau lupa ssu.."ujar Kise.

"Apa?"tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini, ini!"ucap Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keningnya.

"Kamu mau minta ditonjok?"tanya Akashi.

"Bukan ssu! Tapi ciuman kening pembawa berkah ssu!"rengek Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

"Kamu ini kayak anak kecil saja. Kau kan tak perlu itu lagi karena kamu sudah menjadi clover, Ryouta"

"Mou~ tapi aku ingin sekali melakukannya seperti waktu kita kecil dulu ssu~"rengek Kise makin merajuk. Kalau sekarang ada kuping dan ekor anjing, mungkin Kise sekarang seperti anjing yang ingin sekali dielus oleh majikannya. Dasar manja, batin Akashi.

"Baiklah, kemariah Ryouta"

Kise mendekatkan dirinya dengan duduk di tepi kasur Akashi dan mendekatkan keningnya pada Akashi. Akashi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang kini kembali menghangat pada kedua sisi wajah Kise.

"Semoga kau selalu diberi perlindungan dan diberkati, Ryouta. Amin,"gumam Akashi kemudian mengecup lembut kening Kise yang halus dan lembut.

Setelah pemberkatan sang raja –Akashi- pada Kise, Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi. Tak lama setelah itu, seseoran mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Kise-kun, apa Sei sudah bangun?"tanya orang yang diluar kamar mereka.

"Sudah ssu!"sahut Kise.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu segeralah turun, kita sarapan pagi bersama,"seru Kiyoshi dari luar.

"Baik!"

"Oke, kutunggu ya,"seru Kiyoshi untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, ia turun menuju ruang makan yang kini ada Kagami yang sedang menata piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Ketika melihat Kiyoshi datang ia langsung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Kiyoshi-senpai?"tanya Kagami.

"Yah, tak apa-apa. Sei juga sudah bangun,"ucap Kiyoshi.

"Haah~ syukurlah kalau begitu,"ucap Kagami menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi-"

"Huh?"

"Aku merasa akan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan terjadi lagi..."ujar Kiyoshi sambil memasang wajah serius sedangkan Kagami hanya memasang wajah penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiyoshi-senpai?"tanya Kagami penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Akashi akan mengulang sejarah 'lama' negeri ini dan akan menentukan masa depan kita,"ujar Kiyoshi sebelum akhirnya kedua mata crimson Kagami terbelalak lebar.

'_Akashi akan menentukan takdir negeri Miracle...'_

**To be continued...**

**Waahh, udah chapter 4. Ga terasa yah, maklum Kisa sedang libur karena kakak kelas sedang UN. Jadi wajar updatenya cepat. Bagi yang nagihin fict saya yang lain, mohon tunggu yaa. *buak!**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
